


Without You

by kiii17



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up/Make Up, M/M, Pining Grantaire, Suicidal Thoughts, Two idiots pinning for each other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>生活还在继续，但你的离去已让我心如死灰。<br/>Chinese Translation of 'Without You' http://archiveofourown.org/works/930089</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930089) by [missandrogyny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missandrogyny/pseuds/missandrogyny). 



这是很长的一段时间中的某一天（他不数日子，之前没有过，大概之后也不会有——），而他则疲惫、孤独，还醉眼朦胧。  
（如今，他几乎总这样。）  
脚下的地板冰凉，皮肤上起的鸡皮疙瘩让他感到刺痛，他蹒跚着走向自己的油画，手上拿着颜料。他不再画草图了，他的双手已经清楚地知道他想要表现什么。他涂抹着、涂抹着、涂抹着直到金色的神祗从油画中凝视着他，骄傲的表情如同从画中透出的光辉。  
他颤抖着的手抓住桌上的酒瓶，痛饮着直到手不再摇晃，所有的情感被倾注在酒精中。他揭开画布站起身，走出防火通道，连衬衫都不愿穿。他从口袋里摸出打火机，点燃了油画的边缘，望着明亮的火光渐渐吞没整个画面。  
有人说毁灭也是一种美丽，而Grantaire发现没有任何画面能美过火焰爬上油画的边角，帆布化为尘烟随风飘去的样子。  
他长出了一口气，从另一个口袋里抽出香烟，用打火机点燃后深深吸了一口。（他开始纵容自己所有的恶习，已经没有人足够关心到阻止他了。）  
这是很长的一段时间中的某一天，无穷无尽的岁月在他血液里酒精和尼古丁的浸泡下变得模糊了。他已经不能辨认昨天、今天和明天的分别，他也不为此忧虑。他已经不再关心这个了。  
（无穷是个太大的数字。）  
安静，一切都是安静的，除了漏水的水龙头滴答滴答轻响的水声和电视机的嗡嗡声。Grantaire坐在沙发上，眼睛盯着屏幕，就好像他真的在看一样，但他没有。他的双眼紧盯着画面，耳朵聆听着声音，但大脑却不再做出诠释，取而代之的是自顾自地沉浸在思绪和情感中。  
他的手机躺在面前的咖啡桌上，静默着。他拿起手机翻着通讯录，在Enjolras的号码上停下了。  
他应该打电话给他，他想要打电话给他，想要再一次让Enjolras的声音在耳边响起，或许他能够假装这一切根本没有发生过。  
但Grantaire找不到足够有深度到能传达他意图的话语，找不到能概括他心中所想的单词。他发现在他最需要时，语言往往是最匮乏的。  
（但是，他确实有想说的话。它们在心的底部打着转，等待着被释放出来。它们把他拉入满布思绪的深渊，那里居住着他的魔鬼。  
但说出来又太疼痛。所以它们待在那里，被埋葬在所有酒精和尼古丁的底下，后面是一团一团的烟灰和威士忌的难闻气味。）  
“你好，”他对漂亮的男孩说，那个站在他面前金色的神祗。他喝的有点醉，好吧，或许不只是有一点醉，但那个男孩太美了。还有，他不认为在这样的情况下还能保持清醒。  
金色的神祗弯起眉毛：“你是谁？”  
“Grantaire，”他答道，“Courfeyrac的朋友，见过他……在什么地方，我忘了。总之，这不是重要问题。”  
金色神祗的眉毛挑得更高了，如果有可能的话。或许这不是真的，只是Grantaire的臆想。  
“哦？那请你告诉我重要问题是什么？”  
“问题嘛，我有三个。”Grantaire更正道，“好了，第一个是。你的名字是，Apollo？”  
“Apollo？”金色的神祗问道，Grantaire摇了摇手，“嗯，我是Enjolras。”  
Grantaire试着让他的名字滑过舌尖，陶醉在这样的体验中。它和唇齿是如此贴合，Grantaire想知道Enjolras的嘴唇尝起来是不是也是如此。  
“我想我还是叫你Apollo吧，下一个。”当Enjolras想开口打断他时他竖起一只手指阻止，“可以把电话留给我吗？”  
“不行。”Enjolras答道，Grantaire失望地打了个响指。  
“真该死。好了，最后一个问题，你计划消除贫困非常唯心主义，非常受人欢迎，也非常非常不可能实现。”  
“这不是一个问题，”Enjolras猛地站直了，他的眼睛闪着光，“并非没有可能，事实上这可以达到，如果人们能相互合作，如果政府人员能避免腐败并削减开支，贫困将迅速地被消除。人们能够完成这件事，因为人们都知道这么做的原因，也清楚基本权益必须得到保障——”Grantaire伸出手抓住Enjolras的手腕，拉到和眼睛齐平的位置。他从口袋里抽出一支笔，把笔帽脱去。  
“你在做什么？”Enjolras警惕地问道，但他没有退开。  
“既然你不愿把电话给我，那我把我的给你。”他在Enjolras的手腕上潦草地写上自己的号码，就在手掌下面。他能感受到Enjolras的脉搏正扑通扑通地跳动着，他努力不去注意这些。  
当他抬起头来时，Enjolras正好奇地看着他。他唐突地放开Enjolras的手腕，把笔帽盖上，转身向门口走去。“再见，”他叫道。他的心砰砰地跳，刚才他究竟在做什么？  
“那不是一个问题。”Enjolras的声音让他停下了脚步，心简直都要从胸膛里跳出来了。“什么？”  
“你说你有三个问题，最后一段陈述不是问题。”  
“哦。”Grantaire说，唇边勾起一个得意的笑。他一眨也不眨眼地看向Enjolras的眼睛：“我要你说服我。”  
然后他踉跄着走出了咖啡厅，离开了他刚刚给过号码的美丽的天神。天哪，他在想什么？他甚至不值得和这个人呼吸同一片天空下的空气。  
那个晚上他醉得很厉害。  
（他依然不相信，但事实终于需要面对。）  
Eponine来看他了，因为她是他的好朋友而且她也关心他。她从不明说出来，但他能从她的眼眸里看出端倪，当她觉得他不在注视着她的时候。Eponine理解这些，她也曾经心碎过，在她的大学时光里。她曾是一个破碎的年轻女孩，带着可怕的过往，他是她抓住的第一个倾诉者。  
或许Eponine能在Grantaire的眼睛里看到以前那个心碎而惊恐的小女孩。或许她帮助他是因为曾经他对她的帮助，多年前，他试图帮助这个年轻女孩把碎裂的心捡起来，直到再次拼成一个完整的人。  
“他怎么样？”Grantaire问道，桌上是成堆的中国外卖和廉价酒。他看见她眼中闪现的了然，各种情绪在她的眼睛里轮番出现，愤怒、怜悯、终于被迫回归平日里的漫不经心。她知道他在问谁，知道Grantaire会这样问是因为他太迫切地渴望任何一点可能得到的消息。  
“谁怎么样？”她反问道，伸出手在杯中倒满酒。  
“你知道的。”  
她叹了口气：“他……好吧，我猜他很好。我的意思是，他总说自己很好，他像平常一样做事，但是……”  
“但是？”Grantaire提醒着。  
“但是，他， 我不清楚，不知道什么地方不太一样了。闷闷不乐的。”  
“我知道了。”Grantaire说，假装对此漠不关心，“我想他过得不错。他总是对自己的利益过于狂热。”  
“Grantaire……”她开口说道。  
“没什么，Ep。”他摇了摇手说，“我们不说这个了，我的意思是他不需要我。他有什么理由需要我呢？我是个醉鬼，而他是，好吧他是个神。”她又一次了然地看了他一眼，Grantaire几乎能看到她眼底掠过的回忆，几乎能看到那个可怜的女孩躺在他床上，为她的单相思而哭泣。哦，时过境迁的速度真快。  
他又倒满一杯酒，他们更多地谈到Eponine的生活和工作。几分钟后她再问起他，他详细地说起他最近正在做的事情。很快，他们就趴在沙发上看糟糕的电影，喝廉价的酒，他发现自己已经心满意足了，至少是现在。  
“搬来和我一起住？”Enjolras在街灯的微光下问道。  
“说不准，Apollo。你会不穿衣服在家里走来走去吗？”  
Enjolras开玩笑地打了一下他的胳膊，Grantaire借机把他拉近吻他。他默记着那双唇的触感和味道，努力咽下自己的每一丝声音。  
“当然了，求之不得。”当他们分开时，Grantaire轻声说，Enjolras再次倾身过去吻他。  
Grantaire是一个已经碎成千万片的人。  
他发现了自己的除了凹凸不平的尖锐碎片之外，根本没有任何差劲的理由可以称之为人。他是个没有价值的谜题，一个错综复杂无人能解的悖论。他是最易碎的糖捏成的人，被酒精黏合起来，烧灼的烟灰把他合为一体。最轻微的碰触就能让他瓦解，碎成一堆不可计数的碎片，永远也不能回复完整。  
国王所有的马儿  
国王所有的臣子  
都不能把他拼回原状了。  
（但是，哦，有一个依旧尝试的骑士。一个搜遍全国只为找寻他无数碎片的骑士，那些被风带走、被大海冲走的碎片。Grantaire也因此爱着他，当骑士一心只想让他那些支楞着的尖锐碎片变得完整的时候。骑士扶着他，他说的那些话语像黏合剂一样有效。  
但Grantaire碎成了太多的碎片，黏合的同时还在不断破碎着，很快骑士就放弃了他，把他赶走。Grantaire除了听从什么也不能做，因为他太爱那个骑士了。  
他明白的，破碎的人即使补全也终究不如从前那样了。）  
Enjolras坐在桌边读文件。天气很晴朗，阳光透过窗帘流淌下来，一丝丝挂在他的头发上。他的前额微微皱着，但即使如此他依然如神祗一样俊美，仿佛云石的Apollo雕像。  
Grantaire前半个小时都在试图画下他的容颜。  
（他无法在纸上还原Enjolras完美的面貌，这无法解释。）  
Enjolras的眼睛里有一抹蓝色，如钻石一般罕见。Grantaire总能找到它，他的手渴望着用画笔在画布上描画。但只有在阳光掠过他的眼眸时这一抹蓝色才会显现，当Enjolras的眼睛因热情而散发光辉之时。他在聚会时看到过，Enjolras在咖啡厅里和朋友们聚会，一刹那的光芒，是画家只有在梦中才能想象到的蓝色阴影，一转头就消逝不见。  
“Apollo？”  
他望着Enjolras抬起头，把文件从手上放下。Enjolras转过头，额头上的皱纹消失看了，他的眉毛微抬着，嘴唇弯起小小的弧度，一个有些困倦的笑容。他偏了偏头，在他开口前的那一刹那，那一抹梦里的蓝色再次掠过他的眼眸。  
“嗯，Grantaire？”Enjolras问道。  
“你真美。”  
（他只想再见一次那双蓝色眼眸。）  
他的厨房里有菜刀。  
他的浴室里有剃须刀。  
他的口袋里有打火机。  
他的浴室里有床单。  
他的房子顶部有屋顶。  
死去的方式原来有这么多。  
他依然和那群人保持着联系，偶尔和他们一起出去喝酒。所以当Courfeyrac邀请他参加生日晚会时他并不惊讶。他不打算去，因为Courfeyrac是Enjolras最好的朋友之一，Enjolras或许也在那里，无论他是否有兴趣。但他已经一段时间没有见Joly和Bossuet了，Eponine也会去，所以他也去了。  
他被热烈地欢迎，朋友们拍着他的背，很快他就忙于和Bahorel、Joly和Bossuet拼酒了。但他在醉眼朦胧中依然觉察到Enjolras走进来的那一刻。  
（Enjolras对他总是特别的。他的朋友给Grantaire的生命带来光明，他们能驱散盘踞在他心中的黑暗，但只有Enjolras的光辉能让他睁不开眼睛。）  
他蹒跚着走到吧台旁点了一杯酒，远远地看着他的朋友们。他追上Raoul，一个在健身房工作的朋友，他们谈笑着说着最近的生活。  
终于，Raoul把他拉到舞池里，他们大笑着跳来跳去。Raoul开始在他的耳边印上一个又一个吻，但Grantaire没有注意到，依旧笑着靠在他身上。  
这一切结束在Grantaire的公寓里，Raoul的舌头伸进他的嘴里，他们的衣服散落在地上。  
（当Grantaire叫出另一个人的名字时，Raoul足够善良没有再提起。）  
与其说是听见不如说是感觉到，他的肩胛骨处似乎有一阵微风拂过。  
“嗯？”他睡眼朦胧地问道，因为他太满足、太温暖、太接近于睡眠了。他感到Enjolras轻吻了他肩膀和脖颈的连接处。  
“我刚才说我爱你。”Enjolras 说，笑容融化在声音里。  
“哦，”Grantaire现在只能想到这个。他的思绪还因高潮而模模糊糊，几乎屈从于睡眠。  
“你不想对我说同样的话吗？”  
“我为什么要对你说你已经知道的事实呢？”Grantaire问，或者是认为自己这样问道。他不知道自己的嘴唇是否还能如平日那样说出音节。  
“还有，我不想让它失却本来的含义。”  
“难道你没有什么想对我说的吗？”Enjolras问。  
Grantaire很开心，心满意足，也很困倦。他试着想些什么，但脑子里的一团浆糊让他什么也想不起来。所以他不再管自己的嘴，而是说自己的真心所想。  
“你是绝无仅有的。”他听到自己这样说，觉得自己似乎在笑，“你太美了，你对我就像Achilles对Patroclus一样。”  
“嘿，”他拿过放在咖啡桌上的手机，“是我，呃，Courf。你或许还在用睡眠消除宿醉的头痛。但是，呃，很高兴见到你，不确定你到底会不会来，因为……好吧。”他听到Courfeyrac深吸了一口气，“和他说说话？行吗？因为他说他很好但事实上不是这样，他把大部分的时间都花在工作上，根本不吃饭。我甚至不觉得他还睡过觉。当他看到你和那个家伙走了的时候他也早早离开了，我发誓他当时就快要哭了。我不知道你们之间发生过什么，但你至少可以和他说说话？”  
手机发出嘟嘟的声响，然后一切归于平静，Grantaire盯着它看了一会儿，把手伸向他的油画和画笔。他走向画架，那里已经放着一幅油画，他开始完成下一个任务。  
你不明白，Grantaire想，在调色板上把颜料晕开。他把我赶走了。  
Enjolras在熟睡，身边是Grantaire。他的脸颊如云石般光滑流畅，没有一丝皱纹或是纹路。他依然美丽，但现在他更像一个男孩，而不是面前堆着山一样高的文件的男人。  
他从床上滑下来，小心翼翼地不愿吵醒Enjolras。Enjolras呢喃着移动，他的前额微微皱起，Grantaire不得不忍住笑，伸出手抚平他额角的褶皱。  
“你知道吗，”Grantaire轻声说，“你的离去会让我心如死灰？”  
（离完整的自己还差多少片？  
离他失去一切前还有多久，在风吹去他存在过的痕迹，波涛把他带走之前还有多久？  
离他只剩下一股若有若无的油彩气味、威士忌酒气和烟气之前还有多久？  
离他死去还有多久？）  
他不完整，他甚至不是个人。他根本没有任何差劲的理由可以称之为人，他不完整，他的胸口有个装满恶习的洞。  
地板上洒落着无数他的碎片，他不在乎了，因为曾经在乎过的那个人已经离开。他破碎、损坏、丑陋、无价值，即使是他此生的挚爱都意识到了这一点。他不可能再完整了，那完全是种浪费，他或许还是死了好。  
在咖啡厅里他看见Enjolras正在打电话，他正说着什么，手在虚空中舞动着。  
Grantaire从角落里的桌子上看过去，看着他的手势变得更加将，看着他仿佛从内里放出光芒来。  
Combeferre低声对Enjolras说了什么，Grantaire看着Enjolras转过头来，夕阳刺痛了他的眼睛，在那一瞬间，Grantaire又一次见到了梦里的那一抹蓝色。  
Grantaire以最快的速度收好东西，几乎是从咖啡厅冲到街上，他进了最近的酒吧，熟稔地让酒瓶底朝了天。  
喝醉后他给Courfeyrac打了电话，当场哭出声来，很快他就发现自己已经在Courfeyrac的公寓里了。  
他在沙发上昏睡过去。  
“Enjolras，”Grantaire说，这是最完美的时刻。他算过了，当Enjolras偏过头时，Grantaire就能再次看到他眼中独一无二的那一抹蓝色了。  
但Enjolras没有回头，甚至连头都没有从电脑前抬起来。  
“现在不行，Grantaire，我很忙。”  
（死去的方式原来有这么多。  
他的厨房里有菜刀。  
他的浴室里有剃须刀。  
他的口袋里有打火机。  
他的浴室里有床单。  
他的房子顶部有屋顶。  
或许他该试一试。  
问题是，哪一种死法能让他忘却？哪一种死法能把他从魔鬼和充斥在身体里的黑暗中暂时拯救出来？）  
他坐在公寓里，在寂静中窒息。他的手机躺在咖啡桌上，现在几乎总这样，他正盯着它，试图说服自己给他打电话。去聆听他的呼吸和嗓音。  
“我，”他对着公寓里的寂静说，他感受到了，感受到自己的声音缓慢地从喉咙里发出来，跳出他的舌尖。空气振动着，声音跳动着传到他的耳中。  
“我爱你，”他听见自己说，“你的离去让我心如死灰。”  
“Grantaire，”Enjolras在他上方的某个地方说，“起来。”  
“不要。”Grantaire嘟囔着，他正伸开四肢躺在地板上。  
“Grantaire，现在是凌晨两点，我明天还要工作，起来。”  
Grantaire在地板上把自己卷成一个球。他听到Enjolras叹了口气，忽然他被抱起来，身体紧贴着Enjolras。他们跌跌撞撞地移动着，直到Enjolras放开他，Grantaire被猛地抛到床上。  
“你为什么爱我？”Grantaire问，他的嘴唇不自觉地移动。“我一文不值，我根本不算个人，我破碎不堪。”  
“去睡觉，Grantaire，我明天还要工作。”  
“嘿Apollo？”Grantaire在Enjolras耳边说道，他靠在Enjolras的椅背上。Grantaire吻着Enjolras的下巴，一直舔吻到脖颈处，希冀着什么。  
“什么，Grantaire？”Enjolras问道，“我很忙。”  
“我想你了。”Grantaire在他耳边低语，牙齿轻擦着他的耳垂。他想要Enjolras，想要吻他，想要在床上拥抱他。他吻着Enjolras的后颈，期待着他的颤抖。  
“现在不行，Grantaire。”Enjolras说。  
“求你了？我想要你。”  
“现在不行，Grantaire。下一次，可以吗？”  
Grantaire叹了口气走开了。或许Enjolras不再想要他了，或许Enjolras厌倦他了，厌倦了照顾一个这样破碎不堪的家伙。  
Enjolras值得更好的人。  
“我爱你。”某个早晨Enjolras对他说。Grantaire望着他，但Enjolras的嘴唇没有弯起来，一点也不像他们刚在一起的时候那样了。  
他口中说出的那句“真的吗？”有几分偶然的意味，Grantaire看着Enjolras皱起眉头，前额上也冒出几条皱褶。  
“当然了。”他回答道，Grantaire努力不让自己嗤笑出声。  
（就在此时，他明白他的骑士已经放弃了他。）  
他全都记得，记忆中那件事就好像发生在昨天，他抱怨Enjolras的工作，不顾他所做的任何努力。他记起自己惹恼了Enjolras，直到自己冒出一句“我不觉得这有用”，因为他知道Enjolras现在已经不想要他了。Enjolras值得更好的人，比他这个脆弱破碎的人好一百倍。他是个神，而Grantaire甚至连凡人都不是，他的胸口有一个装满恶习的洞。  
他知道那一刻Enjolras的嘴唇没有弯起来，Enjolras眼中的蓝色也消失了。  
“如果这是个游戏，那我没空玩下去了。”Enjolras说，Grantaire向后退了一步，因为这对他显然不是个游戏。和Enjolras在一起是他这一生最好的事情，他悲惨的世界中最明亮的光辉，而Grantaire知道自己对Enjolras来说什么都不是。  
“我爱你。”Enjolras又说，Grantaire一直想知道这代表什么，但他现在已经不好奇了，因为Enjolras说了太多次以至于变成了一种习惯。变成了他用来抚慰Grantaire的东西，Enjolras用这句话假装Grantaire不让他感到恶心，假装面前这个破碎的人不让他感到厌烦。  
然后Enjolra让他走，像君主遣散侍从一样赶他走，Grantaire走了，因为他总是听从Enjolras的命令，即使他的心已经碎成千万片尖利的碎片。凡人总是听从神祗，总是俯首于他，即使违背信仰。  
他没有再回来。  
“你可以走了。如果你不开心，就走吧。到酒吧里用酒精淹没你的神经。”  
（“喂”，几小时后他在酒吧里对Eponine说，他终于喝完了最后一杯酒。“喂，Eponine，帮我个忙，行吗？”  
他顿了一下，手指在面前的酒瓶上打着圈，直到他组织好语言。“我要在你那里住一段时间，好吗？直到我找到新的住处，还有，你能把我的东西从Enjolras的公寓里搬出来吗？”）  
他们再次相见已是两年之后。  
Grantaire去咖啡厅是因为他最近没什么灵感，这时最容易做的事情就是去那里观察形形色色的人。他喜欢远远地看着人们的日常生活，喜欢在脑中为他们创造出各自的背景故事。  
他一走进咖啡厅，牛仔裤口袋里的手机就振动了起来，他抽出手机读短信时撞上了一个人。  
“真抱歉，”他含含糊糊地道着歉，“我刚才没注意——”  
“Grantaire。”  
他的名字让他抬起头来，面前的Enjolras则让他瞪大了眼睛，他看起来更成熟了，更疲倦了，但依旧如两年前一样美丽。他眨了眨眼，身体里的一部分条件反射地想跑开，因为这是他两年前心碎的所有原因，但更大的一部分则想要靠近Enjolras，想要为自己再添上新的伤疤。  
“Enjolras？”他说道，料不到Enjolras的脸色突然就亮了起来，他的眼睛闪着光，仿佛太阳都为他遮去了光芒。Enjolras微笑着偏了偏头，哦，就是这个，Grantaire苦苦思念的蓝色。  
“你好。”  
“你好，Apollo。”Grantaire不禁也笑着和他打招呼，心不由自主地伸展开来，占据了他肋间的所有空间，驱走了盘踞着的黑暗，“你怎么样？”  
“我……”Enjolras的声音小了一些，眼睛向地上看去，沉浸在思绪里，当他再次迎上Grantaire的目光时他就如同阳光般燃烧着火焰和光辉，“我很好。”  
Grantaire不由得把笑容张得更大了，他的心简直都要从胸口跳出来。  
“你在等人吗？”Enjolras问，Grantaire摇了摇头，试着把心中飘起的希望压下去。  
“你想不想，或许，我们一起吃个午饭？”Grantaire在他能阻止自己前，在他能封上心中那微小的希望盒子转身走开前问道，“当然除非你是在等人。”  
“我不是，”Enjolras立刻回答道，他的反应似乎太快了点，Grantaire忍住笑，“午饭……像约会一样？”  
“如你所想。”Grantaire说，他知道的，他知道Enjolras会想起来那段相似的对话，即使这发生在多年之前的大学图书馆里。他们都还年轻，面前是无限的未来，而现在他们又都在这里，更成熟了，再次面对同样的场景：“你有空吗？”  
Grantaire知道Enjolras有工作，从他紧绷的肩膀和握着的手很容易看出来，Enjolras说出的“没什么的，我们总能重新安排时间”会让他惊讶。  
“事实上我有空。”Enjolras说，他微微弯起嘴唇，Grantaire感到这一切都开始相处融洽，Grantaire的悖论也有了答案。他不完整，事实上离完整还差得很远，但是和Enjolras在一起让他变成一个人，而不是四不像的某个家伙，总比什么都不像好。  
他走出咖啡厅，Enjolras跟在他身后，阳光照在他们身上，。Grantaire感到他的黑暗开始消弭。  
（它们不会永远离开，他明白。它们还会回来，它们总会回来。但是现在它们走了，因为Enjolras是唯一一个能让他睁不开眼睛的人。）  
他伸出手握住Enjolras的，轻轻地，做好了被甩开的准备。但在他提心吊胆的时候，Enjolras反握住他的手，他们十指相扣。  
Grantaire发现，这是另一段很长的时间的第一天，另一段无穷无尽的岁月的第一天。宇宙中散落着许多永恒，现在他也拥有了一份永恒，和现世中自己深爱着的人一起拥有的永恒。  
（或许，只是或许，他们可以重新开始。）


End file.
